


Of Wails and Lullabies

by HPfanatic12



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, JEDTAVIUS, Jed is a single father, M/M, Romance, teething child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: Jed's poor little girl is teething and causing a scene at the grocery store; luckily a handsome Italian steps in to help





	Of Wails and Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm having some writers block with my Please Save Me so I figured I'd write a oneshot or two to help me get over it! This was something I thought up a while back and just got around to writing it because it's so cute. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shh, shhh. Calm down, Sweetie.” 

Jed could’ve pulled his hair out, he might have gotten better results. Poor little Jane was teething and he had no real way of comforting her. Her face was as red as a beet with tears a’runnin down her chubby cheeks like a stream. He’d hoped she would calm down just enough so they could snag a few things at the grocery store. He should have known better, though. The last few days had been miserable, for both of them. Little Jain screamed and hollered like a banshee. 

_ She’s definitely got Celia’s lungs,  _ he thought dryly before his face dissolved into a scowl. 

He was still bitter about their divorce and her careless abandonment of their child. He wasn’t still helplessly in love with her, not by no means. That ship had sailed shortly after the birth of their daughter. But it was the  _ way _ she went about it that left him in a huff whenever the topic came up. A month and a half after Jane was born, Celia just left them with no warning. Jed remembered coming home to an empty house after picking up Jane from his sister for the day. At first, he just assumed she went to the store or something to relax. Then he found the bare drawers, the closet, everything. There was no sign she’d ever lived in that house. Naturally, he began to panic. He’d been ready to call everyone they knew until he found the note on the kitchen table, written in her neat handwriting. She explained she just couldn’t do it anymore and that she was leaving all custody rights to him. That’s it. That’s all it said. Now, Jed was no fool. They’d had their spouts now and then like every couple did. They weren’t perfect by any means but he thought they’d been doing okay for their situation. 

They’d been high school sweethearts. Right when they met Jed knew she was the one for him and intended on marrying her as soon as possible; and that’s what they did. They married straight out of high school at eighteen and had Jane at twenty. It seemed like the perfect plan, until everything came crashing down. 

“C’mon, c’mon, where is it?” Jed rummaged through his jean pockets, his shirt pocket and his wallet but couldn’t find that darned list anywhere. His mama stressed the importance of planning, especially when caring for young children. No shopping trip would ever be simple anymore, not when you had a kid to look after. Thank goodness she wasn’t in the toddler stage yet where she’d be grabbing everything off the shelves. 

“Got ya,” he was relieved. He’d forgotten that he placed it behind his debit card, ironically so he wouldn’t forget about it. Shaking his head, he started to push the cart, simultaneously holding Jane’s hand and caressing her tiny hand with his thumb. She was still crying and he was helpless. He knew going into this as a single father wasn’t going to be easy, especially days like these in particular. Days where he was sleep deprived because she’d cried all night or days where he was just so overwhelmed by his predicament. He had plenty of support, sure, but at some point they had to go home and he was alone. Jed didn’t want to depend on anybody, in actuality. He wanted to do it all by himself, to be able to he “I got this” despite the odds. He didn’t want to screw this up. Jane didn’t deserve this. She already had one deadbeat parent, no need for two. 

As if it were possible, Jane’s shrill screams become louder. Jed winced at the amount of glares he was receiving. Lowly murmuring under his breath, he tried to sooth her whilst also trying to get through the aisles. Kids plugged their ears, some shook their head disapprovingly and others were more vocal about their opinions. 

“Can’t you shut her up?” one woman said rudely. 

“Sorry,” he didn’t want to start an argument in the middle of the store so he kept his mouth shut. “Shh, shh. It’s alright baby girl.” He could’ve cried himself. She wasn’t getting any better. In fact, she was wailing louder. Her face was mixed with tears and snot. He needed to wipe her face, he just needed the cloth-crap, where was the cloth? Double crap. He groaned. He forgot the baby bag.  _ He forgot the baby bag _ . How stupid was he!? Who the heck forgets somethin important like that? 

And his sister thought it was time for him to start dating again. Pifft. Yeah right. 

How was he supposed to start dating again when he couldn’t even care for his own baby properly? Where he even supposed to start? It was only after his wife left him that he realized he was Bi and that scared him more than anything, the thought of liking a feller. He’d always been attracted to girls, pretty girls. He thought it was unmanly to swing the other way. Then out of the blue he took an admiration to a neighbor of his. He wasn’t crushin on him or anythin like that, but he certainly appreciated those tight jeans he wore when he wasn’t at work. He didn’t even know liking both girls and fellers was a thing until his sister told him. 

Even after this new found discovery of his sexuality, Jed still couldn’t imagine asking anyone, let alone a feller, on a date. How’d that even work, anyway? How was he supposed to know who was gay and who wasn’t? They really needed nametags or somethin. If he was being honest, dating scared him. He’d poured his heart into his relationship with Celia and look what she done did to him. Nah, definitely not ready for  _ that _ again. Besides, he had Jane to care for. He couldn’t just go prancin around looking for a girlfriend (or boyfriend) when he had her to worry about. He refused to be one of those parents that put their romantic relationships ahead of the needs for their children. Nuh uh. Not gonna cut it. 

“Sir, can you  _ please _ calm her down or leave? Some of us are trying to shop in peace!” 

Jed turned at the sound of her voice, smiling apologetically. He didn’t mean to ruin anyone’s day. As it happened to be, she had two young children with her, who were staring at Jane like she was some kind of alien. Shouldn’t she understand what it’s like? He glanced down at his angel, who was beating her fists on the cart handle, still as hysterical as she had been minutes ago. His heart was breaking for her. 

“Sir!” 

This...this was a mistake. He should have left her at home with somebody instead of dragging her out. She was missing her naptime and with her hurting like that...he was a failure. A complete failure. Jed was about to pick her up and abandon their cart, it was clear any grocery shopping wasn’t going to happen that day. 

But then something odd happened, Jed felt someone brush beside him. He didn’t think too much of it in that moment because he and the other woman were kinda hogging up the aisle but then the mystery man bent down in front of his daughter and that’s when his overprotective fatherly instincts sprung up. Every potential dangerous scenario popped up in his mind and he was about to yank her away from him but halted. 

Her piercing wails just...stopped. The stranger was softly singing to her in some kind of language Jed didn’t understand but he didn’t care. Whatever it was, Jane liked it. Her fist was in her mouth as the last of her tears slid down. Jed was in awe. He barely even heard the woman beside him mumble a “Finally,” as she and her children went off in the other direction. He’d  _ never _ been so successful in getting her calmed as this stranger was with her. Jane was just taken with him. Jed figured he must have kids too. 

“There, there, little one,” the stranger cooed. He started to reach out to her before he paused, glancing at Jed. “May I?” 

Those big brown eyes stared into his baby blues, rendering him speechless. He nodded, dry mouthed.  _ Wow _ . That feller was a looker if he did say so himself and his  _ singing _ ! It was so smooth, so rich. Was he a professional or somethin? 

The stranger reached out to wipe away the stray tears that were left on her face, smiling lovingly, as if she had been his own child. “She’s adorable. May I ask her name?” 

“Uh yeah, Jane,” Jed stammered out. “Jane Beatrice.”

“That’s a lovely name,” the stranger complimented. “And ah, where are my manners? My name is Octavius Caesar.” He extended his hand, smiling brightly at the blonde. “And you, are?” 

“Jed Smith,” he shook Octavius’ hand, admittedly disappointed when they were forced to let go. Although, their fingers did brush against one another for a few seconds, he was pleased to note. “So uh,” he racked his brain for a suitable conversation piece. “Thanks for calmin ‘er down, partner. You got any kids?”  

Octavius let out a soft laugh, which was music to Jed’s ears. “Me? Oh, no. That was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a child. I heard her cries from a few aisles over and thought it might help. I love children, they’re so precious. But I do have two cats, Athena and Adelpha." 

“I love cats,” Jed chimed in. “Been meanin to show little Missy here some cat videos when she’s older.” 

“Have you seen the one where  the cat is chasing the laser?” 

“It’s my favorite,” Jed grinned. 

“Mine as well!” 

For a split second, they stood there, shyly, nervously. Jed’s heart was pounding in that way that made him feel like a lovesick teenager. Strangely, he liked it. Octavius allowed Jane to hold onto his finger as she stared up at him in wonderment. He would be a dead liar if he said that scene wasn’t the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. 

“Well, I suppose I’d better finish my shopping. Good day to you Jed and you too, Jane,” Octavius nodded, turning on his heel only for Jed to quickly shout for him to stop. He did so, curiously. 

“Hey, uh, why don’t ya come to my place later? Ya know, show me how to sing that lullaby, maybe? So long as you ain’t no axe murderer, course,” Jed felt his face heat up and hoped his blush wasn’t as visible as it felt. 

Octavius snorted. “I’ll be there.” 


End file.
